


Crossing paths

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Episode: s10ep3 Thin Ice, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The Doctor takes Bill Potts to the last great frost fair in 1814, but we all know it was not his first visit to this place. Long ago and yet not long ago at all, he took River Song to the same place.What if River Song saw the Twelfth Doctor and Bill Potts as they passed by London Bridge?





	Crossing paths

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bittersweet 'River pondering her and The Doctor's future' drabble.

For just a second in time, River glances away from Stevie Wonder, still serenading them under London Bridge, to look up at the actual bridge.   
  
For just a moment, she sees a gray haired stick-insect of a man passing by, followed tightly behind by a dark skinned woman in not quite period accurate upper class clothes.   
  
She doesn’t know him, has never seen him before, but yet somehow she can tell that she does. She can always tell, when it's him, the man standing right beside her and holding her hand, smiling with pride at what he'd done for her birthday. It doesn't matter if he look and act like a sugar high twelve year old or a gray stick insect that seems to run like a penguin with its arse on fire. It's him, her Doctor, followed by a new beauty that couldn’t resist his offer.   
  
Tears roll down her cheeks, salt and hot, and she can feel her chest ache with sudden sadness because she fear, she fear that the new girl running with him means that she is not doing that anymore.   
  
"River, are you alright? Are...are you crying?" She feels her hand being squeezed by her loved one, and as she turn away from the bridge to look at him, she can see the worry in his eyes.   
  
Forming her face into a well trained smile, she lift her hand to pat him on the cheek. "Don’t worry sweetie, I am fine. It's just such a beautiful birthday gift you've given me, that's all." She leans forward and kiss him on the lips, her eyes diverting for just a second to see the other Doctor and the girl running back over the bridge. She sees the girl stopping to look at them for a moment, and deepening the kiss as she watch, smiling smugly when The Doctor comes to pull her away, urgent to get out once he spot them.   
  
There are fresh tears on her cheeks when they finally break the kiss, but her Doctor smiles because he thinks it's just the successfulness of his birthday gift causing it, and seeing that silly smile she makes herself a solemn vow   
  
A vow that means it doesn't matter who the girl on the is going to be, and as long as she's good to her husband, it will never matter.   
  
Because some things, you weren't supposed to really care about.


End file.
